That Night
by misamisayuri12
Summary: Two lovely princesses reflect on an intimate moment they shared as an experiment when they were 12. Peach helped Zelda find out who she was, and find out who she was herself. Rated T for sexual jokes at the end. R&R please.


I DO NOT OWN MARIO OR ZELDA!!! :D But enjoy as if I did :O

Zelda sat at one end of the table, away from Peach. They said nothing to each outside of work and business involving their kingdoms. Zelda didn't seem phased at all by Peach's presence, but Peach didn't know what to do with herself. They hadn't talked to each other since their fathers had a meeting together once when they were twelve. Zelda probably forgot about what she said all those years ago, and Peach didn't exactly feel the same way anymore either, but this was the first time they'd spoken since Zelda said those words to her that she held onto ever since...

8 years ago...

Peach was folding her dresses and putting them away in her white and pink dresser. She wanted her room to look clean for when her dad's friend's daughter came over. She thought she was a bit too old to still be 'playing' but she still wanted to look presentable.

Her father entered the door without knocking, and walked over to inspect her room.

"It looks very nice, honey." He said, still looking around.

"Thanks dad. When is your friend coming?" She asked.

"Well, he's not really a friend, but a fellow king. The king of Hyrule." She nodded and waited for him to answer the question.

"Well, he already got here. The princess should be coming down soon, too. Play nicely, understand?"

"yes daddy, what was her name again?" She asked.

He stopped at the door and said, "Princess Zelda."

He had walked out the door and disappeared around the hall. She waited on my bed, looking at my pink dress. Her blond hair poured over her face so she couldn't see anything. That's why she didn't notice when a brunette girl in a purple dress walked in. She stood in the doorway just watching Peach twirl her hair without saying anything. Peach eventually lifted her head and saw a girl standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Hi?" Peach asked. Zelda didn't say anything. She just blinked. The two girls simply stared at each other silently for a while until Peach stood up and walked over to her.

"Come over here," She said, and grabbed her hand to pull her over to a chair. Zelda made a surprised noise and just stared at their embraced hands silently. She blushed and bit her bottom lip, which made Peach stare at her even more.

"Are you okay?" She asked, not realizing she was still holding Zelda's hand. Zelda looked up at her and nodded.

"Well, why are you so quiet?" Peach asked her. Zelda shrugged and smiled at her a little. Peach then realized they were still holding hands, and let go. Zelda slowly walked over to the chair and sat down, staring at her yet again.

"So what's it like in Hyrule?" Peach asked as she sat down in the other chair. Zelda looked out the window without answering her question. Peach poured her some tea, and placed the handle gently in her hand. Something about how scared this girl seemed to be brought out a gentle and mothering sense in her.

"It's not as... confusing as this kingdom..." She answered nervously.

"Confusing?"

"Well... There's just... you know... No floating boxes..." Peach giggled and drank her tea. Zelda didn't say anything, Peach could tell her father made her come down here to play with her too.

About an hour passed and they were playing with dolls. Zelda was starting to open up, and she made her doll seem very friendly with Peach's. Peach assumed that's how she wanted to be with her, but she must be too shy. Zelda realized that Peach was looking at her, and Zelda looked down at her doll, letting her hair shield her face.

"What are your friends like?" Peach asked. Zelda didn't answer. She just fidgeted with her dress and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Zelda?" She asked.

"I don't really have that many... I don't have that many people I get to play with... Just... This guy..." She reluctantly answered.

"What guy? What's his name? Is he cute?" She asked, trying to sound like a normal girl. Zelda shrugged and continued playing with the doll again.

"His name's..... Link." She answered. Peach nodded and joined her in playing with the dolls.

"Is he nice?" She asked without looking up.

"Yeah, he's out of town a lot though. He helps people with crops and stuff, but he's a little too protective of me." She answered for the first time without sounding scared.

"That's nice..."

"And I guess he's okay... I wouldn't say... You know..." She said, obviously responding to her asking if he was cute.

"I like being around girls more though, he's just kind of annoying sometimes.... He's really nice though... I just... I don't know, all the people I know say I'm a tomboy so I guess... I don't know... I like being around girls..." She said extremely nervously.

Peach stopped playing with the doll and looked up at her. It was starting to make sense to her, why she was so scared and kind of creepy, why she blushed when Peach looked at her, why she was so scared when she held her hand, and that she liked being with girls, and she was a tomboy...

"Zelda, can I ask you something?" I asked her, "And do you promise to tell me the truth? I'd understand..."

"Umm, I guess..." Zelda said without looking at her.

"Zelda, are you a lesbian?" Peach asked. Zelda looked up at her with confusion. Peach had heard about that on books and things. She never met one, but Zelda sounded like how it described lesbians.

"What's a...lesbian?" Zelda asked her.

"Someone that likes girls..." She said.

"Oh, well yeah, I like some girls... Not all of them... Like, I like you... If that's okay, I mean..." Before she could continue, she guessed her asking about girls made Zelda remember this.

"Peach, why did you hold my hand earlier?" She said, now wrapping her arms around her legs again.

Peach sat and stared at her, thinking she could use this to her advantage.

"I don't know... Did you like it?" She asked, thinking she could figure it out. Zelda shrugged.

"Well, a lesbian is a girl who likes other girls in a relationship way... Like how guys and girls date or get married, they like each other in that way." Peach informed her.

"You can do that?" Zelda asked, looking right at her for once.

"Yeah, but if you like boys and girls, you're bisexual."

"Is all that allowed?" Zelda asked.

"Well, some people don't approve of it, but it's a right, you can love whoever you want." She told her.

Zelda just stared at the ground for a while, bewildered that such a thing even existed. Peach was starting to feel a bit proud that she might have opened up who Zelda truly was to her.

"Do you think you're like that, Zelda?" Peach asked.

"I don't know, do they do all the things you do with a boy?" She asked.

"Yeah... You can... You know, kiss and stuff." Zelda's mouth opened a bit, in shock that it was such a thing.

"I don't know, I think... I just..." She was stuttering. She was lucky, she doesn't know how unaccepted such a thing can be, so she wasn't plagued with guilt to overcome. She didn't know that the media was often against gays and lesbians. And a lesbian queen would be quite a shock.

"Do you want to find out...?" Peach said, not really thinking about what she was saying. Zelda looked up at me, not fully understanding what I mean. Then Peach realized what she meant, and began to feel embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

"Do you... You know... want to... kiss?" Zelda asked, looking up at her.

Peach looked down at the ground and shrugged. Zelda blushed and started to scoot over next to Peach. She gently placed her hand on Peach's and they stared at the ground together silently. Peach looked at her, and Zelda looked down at their hands touching. Peach slowly leaned over to Zelda, and pressed her lips against Zelda's cheek. Zelda turned red and smiled away from her. Peach smiled at her, when Zelda suddenly turned to face her and slowly looked at Peach's lips. Zelda smiled and blushed, and pressed her own lips against Peach's. Zelda continued kissing her over and over again, holding her and giggling a little as they did.

A little over half an hour later of kissing, Zelda heard her father calling for her as he walked down the hall. She ran over to the door, holding Peach's hand behind it so no one would see them.

"Zelda, this kingdom is insane, I wish to have nothing to do with them, their conditions and ways are unacceptable. May we never have anything to do with them again, as long as I rule!" He yelled and stormed out.

"Peach..." She said, as a tear ran down her eye. Peach walked closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder. She stroked Zelda hair as she sobbed.

"You're the nicest person I've known outside of Link, I don't want to leave you." Peach nodded and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You helped show me who I am... I'm a lesbian... I have to be..." She said, barely managing to choke out her words.

"I'll miss you too, and I'm glad you finally know who you are..." Zelda smiled and kissed her passionately, with more love and affection than anyone had ever kissed Peach in her life.

"I'll miss you, Peach... You're beautiful and sweet and I think I love you."

"What?" Peach asked her in shock.

"You had this fantastic glow about you from the moment I saw you... And now I know that you're the most beautiful and wonderful person I've ever wanted. I know that feeling had to be true love, I've read about it before, it has to be..." I laughed and kissed her again.

"I might love you too. I don't know, I never thought of myself as a lesbian."

"You don't have to label yourself to love... I love you." She said one last time, before disappearing outside the door, never to be seen by Peach again... So she thought.

It's been eight long years and They're both twenty years old now.

Zelda was now so strong and sure of herself, nothing like the sweet innocent girl Peach once knew. Peach was more playful now, and less like the girly girl she used to be, either. They were both different, and more grown up, and it was just a little day together to be remembered as a crazy kid moment. But yet, Peach remembered it and missed it constantly, and she was riddled with emotions when Zelda spoke. Peach just fantasized for about two hours and paid no attention to what Zelda and her men were saying, really.

Zelda was supposedly gone now, and Peach left to her room, only to find Zelda sitting on the bed, where Peach sat the day they met. Peach stood in the door way silent and surprised, just like Zelda once was when they were a child...

Zelda smiled at her and stood up and walked over to her, also like the day they met...

"Zelda... You're..." But she was interrupted by Zelda's mouth pressing itself all around hers. Peach stood in shock for a moment, but then placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders, enjoying their reunion.

"I missed you..." Zelda said, walking over to the bed. Peach followed and sat down next to her. They went and laid down on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling talking.

"I missed you too... Are you still..." Peach nervously asked her

"Yeah..." Zelda said, shyly.

"That's cool..." Peach answered.

"You?" She asked.

"I don't know, I've tried finding a boyfriend, but it never works out..." Peach told her. Zelda nodded and looked at her.

"You wanna give me a try?" She asked.

Peach blushed and looked at her.

"Well... I'd be nervous to do it, but I don't wanna hide my relationship from the public, being two princesses, it'd be hard anyway.

"Yeah, if you want to... I'll admit it with you." Peach smiled at that and looked away again.

"I can't believe it... We were two kids playing a game now we're discussing a relationship. Zelda giggled and nodded.

"By the way, I looked up some stuff on lesbianism... I know a lot now... There's been other famous lesbians." She told me.

"What do you mean you know a lot?" Peach asked, teasing her. She laughed, embarrassed by her teasing.

"Okay, I'll do it." Peach said. Zelda smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"So how will we tell?" Zelda asked.

"We're announcing our alliance tomorrow in front of the castle, aren't we?" Peach asked.

"Yeah..."

"Why not do it as a couple?" Zelda laughed and nodded.

"So we're together now..." Zelda confirmed.

"Yep, you still love me?"

"Since the day I said it, you?"

"I think I know what you felt that day... I love you too."

"Yay... By the way, in my studies, I heard that most couples have the boyish one, and the girly one of the relationship." Zelda said, being too official about something as fun as a relationship, obviously part of her new personality.

"You can go ahead and be the boy. I love being a girl too much." I said, looking at her with a smile.

"Okay, I'm the boy... cool..." she said with a giggle.

They held hands, talking about the announcement and their love and weddings, and vacations, and that night till the sun came up.

"I also learned a lot of fun stuff that lesbians can do, if you know what I mean." Zelda said. Peach blushed and said, "WOW, this is moving really fast."

"Yeah, but it's gonna be really fun, especially with a pretty girl like you."

Peach covered her face from Zelda's flirting. Zelda hugged her, and Peach quickly fell asleep with her head resting on Zelda. Zelda just giggled at it and let herself slip into sleep with her.

THE END


End file.
